That's Love
by missfae
Summary: How far will you go for a friend? What if it may cost your life? Jim/Blair
1. Chapter 1

Just an idea that keeps running through my head.

**TITLE: Family  
AUTHOR: Missfae**

**FANDOM: The Sentinel**

**Pairing: Jim/Blair; Simon/Rafe**

**RATING: G or NC-17 depends on my muse  
WARNINGS: m/m slash, sometimes explicit, sometimes not, mpreg, violence, racial issues, prejudice and character death.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters… just playing with for awhile. The Sentinel and its characters are the property of……**

**SUMMARY: How far will you go for a friend? What if it may cost your life?**

**The first of what I hope to be a Jim/Blair; Simon/Rafe family series.**

**Teaser**

12:30 am

I look at him andfallin love all over again. He can be both the kindest and the most infuriating person that I've ever met. I mean, how can a person be smart, funny, witty, soft, stubborn, opinionate, irresponsible, hard as nails, and passionate … usually in the same moment? But that he is and I love him for it.

Even now, as he lies there with his long russet curls, curls that he complains are too long, fanned over the pillows I experience the familiar tug of desire that I get whenever he is in my senses. But then again, is he ever completely out of my senses? 

Even when I can't actually hear his heartbeat or breathing, when I can't smell his musk or shampoo that signals that he is or has been near, or when I can see him afar off, is he ever really out of my mind or heart? Who can answer that? Well… I can, with a resounding, unequivocal…no!Just as I am a part of him, he is now and will always be a part of me.

I continue watching his sleeping form and, not for the first time, notice how beautiful he is. I know that's a strange thing to saw about a man, but… he is beautiful. He's not tall, only 5'8" and 150 lbs, on a good day. He a little heavier now but if anyone who went through what he did would be too; although, I'm sure that he will have no problems losing the weight. His hair, is naturally curly hair is now mid-back, which is longer than his usual shoulder-length. I think he keeps it that way for me. He knows that I enjoy the silky feel and the apple smell as I bury my hands and nose deep in the curls when we make love.

His face, so youthful looking is even more so in sleep. There are no worry lines or frowns. Just calmness and a faint blush on his cheeks as he breathes through full red lips that are slightly parted. As I watch, he turns on his side so that he is facing towards the center of the bed and his hand reaches out towards the middle. I smile when I realize that even in his sleep; he too seeks to protect those he loves. 

"I know you're watching us." He says, he eyes still closed, "I thought you'd be tired of it by now."

"Tired of looking at you and the Kisses… never." I reply bending over to give them all a soft kiss and my sense of smell is assailed by talcum power, baby soap and the clean scent of babies mixed with the scent of Blair.

"The 'Kisses', I love it when you call them that." he smiles and sleepily opens his eyes. 

I stared lovingly into the gentle blue orbs.

"What else would I call them?" My glance falls upon the two little bundles in question, they are only five days old and I know that I will be standing over any future dates holding a shot gun. "Beautiful chocolate skin, brown eyes and…" I reach to stroke the tight black curls, "…soft black curls. They've always reminded me of Hershey Kisses." At that moment, one of the Kisses began to stir. Soon she emitted a decidedly unladylike squall. I grinned as Blair groaned.

"They eat as much as you." He grumbled just as the other twin decided to join in on the fun. Blair sighed and shook his head but the look in his eyes was one of pure contentment.

"Need some help chief?" I asked. He nodded.

"Just let me get comfortable." He replied sitting up and settling himself so that the his back was supported by the headboard. After he removed his tee shirt, I handed him each baby and helped him get them settled.

"Wow." He said grinning at me, "I will never get used to this."

"Feel good Chief?"

He nodded again, "When they are nursing…" He pauses, "I finally begin to believe that they are real."

"I thought you felt that when you were yelling for the doctors to get them the hell out of you."

He would have smacked my arm if he'd had a free hand.

"You know what I mean." He pouted.

"Yes, I think I do." I smiled and leaned over carefully to kiss him. While stroking the hair of the Kiss closest to me, my mind wanders back to the start of it all ...


	2. Chapter 2

That's Love (Sentinel Chapter 1)

Recap:

"_They eat as much as you." He grumbled just as the other twin decided to join in on the fun. Blair sighed and shook his head but the look in his eyes was one of pure contentment._

"_Need some help chief?" I asked. He nodded._

"_Just let me get comfortable." He replied sitting up and settling himself so that the his back was supported by the headboard. After he removed his tee shirt, I handed him each baby and helped him get them settled._

"_Wow." He said grinning at me, "I will never get used to this."_

"_Feel good Chief?" _

_He nodded again, "When they are nursing…" He pauses, "I finally begin to believe that they are real."_

"_I thought you believed that that they were real when you were yelling for the doctors to get them the hell out of you."_

_He would have smacked my arm if he'd had a free hand._

"_You know what I mean." He pouted._

"_Yes, I think I do." I smiled and leaned over carefully to kiss him. While stroking the hair of the Kiss closest to me, my mind wanders back to the start of it all ..._

The small figure scurried across the campus, heading towards the dorms away from campus. More boy than man, he is usually ignored except for taunts and jeers. So he keeps his head down to present an even smaller target. But today is different for he senses that he is to be set upon a path that will lead him to his destiny. It started when he stepped on off the administration building where he had been up for his first semester at Rainier University.

"_Amachay… amachay_ has been sounding through his mind all morning. Tentatively he rolls the word on his tongue.

"Amachay," he repeats softy to himself as he hurries along. "Protect." But who is he to protect and how does he even know this word?" Hiking up his book bag, his pulls his plaid lumberjack shirt closer around his slight frame. "Besides," he grumbles, "who can I protect?" He glances at himself in a passing car window and sighs. 5'5", 120 lbs, wild curly hair past his shoulders, wide blue eyes and too pretty for his own good. "Yeah… who the hell can I protect?" But still the word reverberates throughout him like a drum,

"_Amachay, amachay…."_

He is almost to his room when suddenly he sees a flash. It looks like something running… like a big gray dog, but he's not sure. He blinks and it's gone, as his eyes follow the route that it would have gone he sees a small knot of students. As he approaches, the words that he hears chill his soul.

"We don't want your kind here."

"Why don't you stick with your own people?"

"If it wasn't for Affirmative Action…"

And on it went each insult getting nastier. Outraged, Blair pushed through the crowd of about eight students to see them surrounding a small girl.

"She's smaller than me." Blair thinks amazed. The girl is about 5' and 90 lbs. Her dark brown skin is ashen; her brown eyes are wide with fear. Her books are on the ground and as she is trying to pick them up, one foot quickly shoves them as another foot comes out and shoves her to the ground. Blair has seen enough. Pushing his way through, he confronts the biggest tormentor.

"So this makes you a big man?" He barks without preamble right in the big blonde's face. "Or do you have to pull the wings off insects for an encore?"

The man scowls down at Blair, "And what if I do, Jew boy, whadda' you gonna do about it?"

Blair, usually a man of words, raises his fists in a classic boxing pose, thinking,

"If I'm gonna get my ass kicked, it might as well be for a good cause."

The circle around Blair and the girl tightens as the others begin to jeer. The man swings at Blair who ducks and swings up connecting with the man's nose.

"_Damn that hurts_." Blair thinks desperately wanting to shake his numbing hand as the bigger man moved in again. However, before Blair can counter his movement, his is pushed from behind and is sent sprawling. Pain explodes in his side and tears to his eyes as he bigger man savagely kicks him. Suddenly a fist knotted in his shirt pulls him upright and he thinks he hears the girl screaming in the background.

"_So much for being the knight in shining armor."_ He muses as the man pulls his fist back. Blair waits for a blow that never falls, instead he sees a paw-like hand wrap around the fist and the man loses his hold as he is deftly spun around and thrown to the ground.

"Wanna pick on someone your own size?" The voice sounds more like a growl and the others instantly step back. Blair takes that moment to go to the girl and gather her into his arms. This close, she feels so fragile that he thinks that she may shatter but there is strength in her eyes that amazes him. Tearing his gaze away, he looks at the stranger and is rocked by intense blue eyes.

"You okay little lady, chief?" He asks while reaching out to touch Blair's bruised cheek. When his hand connects with Blair's skin they feel what can only be described as electricity play along their nerves. Blair tries to answer but before he can, the campus police finally arrive.

The girl, Kendra, refuses to press charges or even file a report.

"It was just a prank." She says, looking at him and the unknown savior with eyes pleading not to make a big deal out of it. The blue eyed man is about to protest when he abruptly closes his mouth.

As the crowd breaks up a shout of, "Jim, man, where you been? Out getting in trouble again?" A man as easily as bi as the one called Jim steps up to take in the situation.

"Jim." Blair breathes.

"Man we gotta go or we're going to be late." The other man insists. Jim nods and turns to the two students one more time.

"You two alright?"

Kendra and Blair look at each other, then at Jim and something seems to pass between the three.

"Yeah," she smiles, "thanks."

Blair echoes her sentiments and then Jim is gone, dragged away from his friends. As the campus police break up the crowd, the adrenalin high that kept Kendra and Blair going dissipates and they sink to the ground. After a moment, he sticks out his hand,

"Blair Sandburg."

"Kendra Moore."

More to come…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

My hands sink into his hair as effortlessly as my cock sinks into his body. He's so hot... so tight. His ass is as soft and tight as new leather gloves wrapping around my dick. The Kisses have been in our lives for eight weeks, eight long weeks, and the doctor has finally given us permission to resume intercourse. Despite his layers of clothing, Blair looked gorgeous as we worked together to settle the twins in for the night. Houdini would have been proud of the ease and swiftness with which I stripped my lover. Now, my senses are wide open as I lose myself in the sensations of his slow movements as he rides me. I struggle not to thrust up into him, not to wrest control away from Blair but his deliberate slow pace is driving me mad.

"Dial it down."

How does he know what I am doing? His eyes are closed and his head is thrown back, exposing a golden colored throat. As his hair brushes my thighs, the silken locks send shivers crawling up my spine. His lips, still swollen from my kisses, are parted, and I hear quiet panting as his excitement builds. Maybe I only imagined that he spoke. Tightening my fingers on his sweat slick thighs, I feel the blood rushing through his veins, so much pleasure. Again, I start to slip away.

"Lover, dial it down."

He never opens his eyes because he knows that when we make love, my senses are open wide.

Blair slowly rocks on my dick.

"Don't zone," he warns me and I reach for my imaginary knobs and turn. After a minute, the sensations begin to ease.

"Blair," I start to pant, "I'm too close."

His head drops forward as he slowly opens his eyes. The pupils are almost solid black. He grins at me wickedly and gives a little wiggle, which causes my breathing to hitch.

"Who's asking you to hold back?"

Groaning, I reach up to fondle the pink nipples of his small breasts.

"Jim," he moans, bringing up his hands to cover mine and moving them to indicate that he wants me to cup his breasts. I oblige, squeezing and kneading the golden lobes. Blair leans forward to capture my mouth in a deep kiss and the change of angle drives my sensitive cock even deeper.

"Blair!" I shout. A familiar tingle begins at the base of my spine. God, I won't last much longer.

Blair pulls back, eyes sparkling, warm breath tickling my ear as he whispers, "If you like that... you'll love this." Rising, he frees my hardened member, and when he sinks down again, I scream as scorching wetness surrounds my cock, setting my senses ablaze.

"Fuck."

"That's the idea." He may have smirked, but my overloaded senses only register my need as I quickly flip him onto his back. I hesitate. "Go ahead, Jim.'M not gonna break."

My body reacts instinctively as primal pushes rational aside, and I begin to pound my mate. Animal lust takes over as he wraps his legs around my waist.

"Damn you... fuck me," he yells. I do my best to drill him into the mattress.

My dick is as hard as a jackhammer and my hips piston faster at his words. Damn, what this man does to me.

"Jim..." I feel his hand snake between us as he reaches for his own neglected member.

"Mine," I growl, swatting the offending appendage away and grasp his hard cock, pumping it in rhythm with my hips.

"Yours," he cries, his back arching as he tries to fuck my hand. "Oh god, Jim, please... I need to come."

My hips speed up as I lean over him.

"Look at me!" I wait until his blazing eyes meet mine. "Come!" I growl and sink my teeth into his shoulder.

Blair is bucking like a bronco when he screams out his climax. His intensity triggers my release and I roar, filling the moist channel that spasms around my cock. Heaving, I balance on trembling arms, waiting for my spent dick to deflate, thereby allowing me to slip out of my love. Soon, I ease myself to the side, being careful not to drop onto my mate. Out of habit, I listen while his heart beats rapidly in the aftermath of our orgasms. Blair sighs and snuggles against me as I pull him into a tight embrace.

"You okay?" I ask him, concerned that we might have been too strenuous for our first time since the birth of the Kisses.

"Man... it was... wow..." He rises up on his elbow, so he can look down into my face. His eyes sparkle and his damp curls obscure his beautiful face. I can't help but reach up and brush the errant locks out of the way.

"Not too rough?"

Blair shakes his head. "If making love is this mind blowing after only eight weeks, what will it be like after ten, eleven or even twelve?" I pull him down into a kiss before he can finish the thought.

"Chief, I'm sure we can find a way to eliminate the long waiting period but make it just as intense."

"What about now?" He grins down at me.

"Chief, please, have mercy. I'm an old man with babies to raise."

"Jim, are you aware that in Tibet it is believed..."

I reach for him intending to kiss him into submission, when a cry sounds from the next room.

Blair sighs but I see his smile. "At least they waited until we finished." He reaches for his robe. I'm gentle as I push him back.

"Relax. I'll get some warm cloths so you can clean up, then I'll bring the Kisses in here."

He smiles at me and says, "Thanks, man, I do feel kinda sticky."

_'I can imagine,'_ I think as I head towards the bathroom. After bringing Blair a basin of warm water and several cloths, I head down the hallway to the nursery. Peeking in, I grin as twin heads swivel around until they are looking in my direction and two sets of eyes lock onto my own. 'No matter what Blair says, I think we have two new sentinels.' "Hey, cuties. Did you miss me? Did you miss daddy? Yes, you did. Yes, you did."

"Hey tough guy, I can hear the baby talk all the way down here."

I laugh and even though he can't see me, I stick my tongue out at him.

"I know what you just did," he yells.

I swear the Kisses giggle.

I shake my head as I scoop up a baby in each arm, and carry them back to our bedroom. Blair's smile is dazzling as he takes first one to his breast, and then the other.

"You must be really hungry tonight, Keisha," he says to the baby on his left, "or are you a pig like your daddy, Jim?" He laughs as she flicks golden-specked brown eyes up to his blue ones and begins to suck harder.

Keisha and Kiana, Blair says he can tell them apart but when I ask him how, he shrugs and states, "A mother's instinct."

However, if I continue to ask him how he can be so sure which Kiss is which, he will list the differences in their personalities, the way they hold their heads and that they even burp differently.

"Keisha's is low and full, while Kiana's is pitched higher, and she has a slight hitch at the end."

I don't know about mother's instincts but my senses help me detect subtle differences between the two. I hear the difference between Keisha's and Kiana's heartbeats. I inhale Keisha's cinnamon scent and Kiana's orange. Furthermore, Kiana's hair is a tad bit finer than Keisha's. Even so, the most important thing that I know is that I would give my life for either one of them.

"Finished already?" Blair asks one of the twins. I notice that Kiana is now barely suckling, just holding the nipple in her mouth. "Jim, could you take her?" I nod and stick my finger in her mouth to break the suction.

As I put her over my shoulder to burp, I ask him, "Do you think it was all right?" He examines me, curiosity evident in his eyes. "Me making love to you the way I did? Is there a chance that you could become pregnant again?"

Blair is pensive as he continues to feed Keisha. "It's possible. Incacha explained that the ritual would leave me permanently transformed, so I guess it's possible." He grins, "So there may be another baby Ellison in there."

I smile, thinking back on our strange events, as I continue patting Kiana.

**To be continued.**


End file.
